1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic resin air bag pad in which an ornament is disposed on a front surface of a synthetic resin pad body so as to cover a folded air bag. This invention also relates to a method of producing such an air bag pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional air bag pad, there is known an air bag pad in which an ornament provided separately from a pad body is attached to the pad body in order to make the design of the external appearance good. The ornament is provided because the relief-like uneven surface of the pad body is not aesthetically attractive (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 1-81351).
The air bag pad is, however, used in such a manner that during inflation of a folded air bag a predetermined position of the pad is ruptured to permit the inflating air bag to protrude through the pad. The ornament is attached to the pad body while a sufficient attachment strength is secured by suturing means with elastic thread, rivetting means, means for bending a pin protruded from the ornament after passing the pin through the pad body, or the like, so that the ornament does not scatter when the air bag is inflated.
Accordingly, much labor is required for attaching the ornament to the pad body because the ornament is provided separately from the pad body. Thus, drawbacks of conventional air bag pads include the large number of steps and high cost required for producing the air bag pad, as well as the heavy weight of the pad.